Lion's Eye's 2nd trilogy series
This is a list of games in Lion's Eye's 2nd trilogy series. Click here for his games in the 1st trilogy. The bases in this trilogy are randomized depending on the Skylander. This trilogy introduces reimagined Skylanders, reformed Villains with some changing elements and guest stars from other games or other media. Games 1. Skylanders: SuperChargers *Release Date: September 20, 2015 *Portal: Dark Portal (Portal of Power) *Bases: Rift Engines (SuperChargers) This version is the same as the real one, but with additional SuperChargers, vehicles and in-game variants but no chase ones. 2. Skylanders: Music Mob *Release Date: October 18, 2015 *Portal: Dark Portal *Bases: Speaker Bases (Music Mob) This version is the same as the real one created by Chompy-King, but with additional Music Mob characters and in-game variants but no chase ones. 3. Skylanders: Minis *Release Date: November 15, 2015 *Portal: Traptanium Portal This version is the same as the real one created by Captainfishlip, but with additional in-game variants but no chase ones. 4. Skylanders: Malefor's Wrath *Release Date: December 20, 2015 *Portal: Dark Portal This version is the same as the real one created by Chompy-King, but with additional in-game variants but no chase ones. 5. Skylanders: Fan Wiki *Release Date: January 17, 2016 *Portal: Swap Force Portal This version is the same as the real one created by Inferno999, but with 1 Skylander from the Kaos element and additional core Skylanders and in-game variants but no chase ones. 6. Skylanders: Imaginators *Release Date: October 16, 2016 *Portal: Swap Force Portal *Bases: Platform Bases (Senseis) This version is the same as the real one, but with additional Senseis and in-game variants but no chase ones. 7. Skylanders: Ancient Elements *Release Date: November 20, 2016 *Portal: Spyro's Adventure Portal (Flip Portal) *Bases: Platform Bases (Elemental Guardians) This version is the same as the real one created by AdamGregory03, but with 1 Skylander from the Kaos element and additional in-game variants but no chase ones. 8. Skylanders: Core Swap *Release Date: December 18, 2016 *Portal: Traptanium Portal *Bases: Platform Bases (Swappable Cores, new SWAP Force and Swappable Villains), Volcano Fragments (reimagined SWAP Force) This version is the same as the real one created by Kenneaf, but with swappable villains and additional core Skylanders and in-game variants but no chase ones. 9. Skylanders: Transhapers *Release Date: January 15, 2017 *Portal: Dark Portal (Transhape Portal) This version is the same as the real one created by Taylor Gorrell, but with additional Transhapers and Skylanders in the Kaos element. Unlike the real version, in-game variants but no chase ones exist in this version. 10. Skylanders: Time Keepers *Release Date: February 19, 2017 *Portal: Dark Portal (Time Portal) *Bases: Clock Bases (Time Keepers) This version is the same as the real one created by BCtheBoss, but with additional Time Keepers and in-game variants but no chase ones and 1 Skylander in the Kaos element. 11. Skylanders: Knight Fighters *Release Date: March 19, 2017 *Portal: Spyro's Adventure Portal This version is the same as the real one created by PetStarPlanet, but with additional in-game variants but no chase ones. Unlike the real version, this version has no traps and no trappable villains. 12. Skylanders: Teamwork *Release Date: April 16, 2017 *Portal: Dark Portal *Bases: Volcano Fragments (reimagined SWAP Force) This version is the same as the real one created by PetStarPlanet, but with 1 Skylander in the Kaos element and additional in-game variants but no chase ones. 13. Skylanders: Princess Power *Release Date: May 21, 2017 *Portal: Spyro's Adventure Portal (Flip Portal) This version is the same as the real one created by PetStarPlanet, but with 1 Skylander in the Kaos elements and additional in-game variants but no chase ones. See also List of Five Nights at Freddy's guest stars Category:Series Category:Lion's Eye Category:Skylanders Series